Lost in Time
by Athina of Olympus
Summary: This story takes place after Yugi, Jaden and Yusei defeated Paradox in the movie Bonds Beyond Time. What will happen when Yusei and Jaden find themselves stuck in Yugi's era? Not only that but their friends are stuck there as well. Why are they stuck there? And most importantly, how will they go back? Rating might change to T for mild violence.
1. The begining

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever attempt on a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, let alone a crossover! So, this story takes place into the movie "Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time" right after Yugi, Yami, Jaden and Yusei defeated Paradox. If you haven't watched the movie or the anime this story might be a bit confusing, so I suggest that you go watch them (They are awesome after all!). By the way, should I call the characters with their dub names or use the original Japanese ones? Or any specific preference?**

 **Yusei** **: Are you done yet?**

 **Me: No, just a couple more things! Guys, will you do me the honors?**

 **Yugi:** **Sure! The story goes like this! -Talk**

 **Jaden:** **"Also talk", 'Thought'**

 **Yami:** **And of course** descriptions and the rest of the stuff

 **Me: Cheer up, will ya Yami?**

 **Yami:** **I've got a bad feeling alright?**

 **Yusei:** **Anyway... Disclaimer, Athina doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. All rights go to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Jaden and Yusei managed to defeat Paradox, just as Pegasus' copter arrived. Suddenly, Paradox's runner broke and hit the ground. Our heroes ran to him.

 **-I guess you won!** Paradox said in a weak voice.  
 **-The fact that the future you lived was broken doesn't mean it is bound to be like that! Future isn't set in stone, it is like a room with many doors. You can only chose one door to go through and never go back. What's going to happen depends on the decisions you make, but no matter how bad a situation is, you just have to keep pushing forward and have faith in other people. That's why I believe that our future is a bright one, because I have people around me, friends that will help me get through anything!** Yusei said as the three young men crunched down next to the fallen man.  
 **-For a 19 year old boy, Yusei Fudo, you are very wise! I hope wholeheartedly that you are right! No-one deserves to live that horrible future. And I hope that you forgive my actions... all of you!** Paradox said, his voice cracking as tears streamed down his face.  
 **-We do!** Yami said as the other two nodded. **B** **ut you should've thought about all the people that would get hurt because of your actions. The fact that you tried to save the world from one possible doomed future doesn't mean it's okay to hurt others!  
-You are right, I can see that clearly now... but you should know... you should know one more thing! **Paradox said, his voice weakening each passing second. That's when our heroes notices that the fallen man was bleeding.  
 **-Maybe we should get you to a hospital first!** Jaden said and Yusei nodded.  
 **-What's the point? I don't belong in this era anyway! You should know that what I did, I did for my friends as well, and they will try to finish my mission. Yusei, promise me you will help them! They are scared, just like I was, and they can't think clearly. Promise me you will help them see the truth before it's too... late.** Paradox said as he reached for Yusei's hand. Yusei took it and looked him in the eyes.  
 **-I will, Paradox! I promise not only to help your friends, but also to do everything in my power to prevent doomsday from happening.** Yusei said as he squeezed Paradox's hand.  
 **-Thank you... all of you! One last thing, don't forget the friends you made all these years, the bonds you formed with people throughout your life!** Paradox said as he loosened the grip on Yusei's hand.  
 **-We won't! We promise!** Jaden said as the three of them gave Paradox a friendly smile before the fallen man gave in his tiredness and closed his eyes. Yami sighed. The three of them stayed silent until Yusei reached for Paradox's deck.

 **-What are you doing?** Jaden asked, still a little shaken from what had happened.  
 **-We should return the stolen dragons to their rightful owners!** Yusei said as he searched though his deck for the cards. After a while he pulled out Blu-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and lastly Stardust Dragon. He place Stardust back into his deck before handing Yami Blu-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Jaden Cyber End Dragon and Rainbow Dragon.  
 **-You are right! After all, these cards are part of the duelists' souls!** Yami stated. The other two nodded in agreement.

 **-I guess it's time to say goodbye then!** Yami said as the three of them stood up.  
 **-Yeah! I wonder what will happen to Paradox though.** Yusei said as he looked down on the fallen man.  
 **-I have no idea!** Jaden stated.  
 **-I suppose we could call an ambulance before leaving?** Yugi said to Yami, who nodded in agreement.  
 **-I will call an ambulance to pick him up! After that, though, his future is unknown to me!** The pharaoh told the other duelists.  
 **-I guess this is all we can do!** Jaden said. Yusei nodded skeptically.  
 **-I'll take care of it!** Yami said.  
 **-Then I'll take Jaden back to his era! We really shouldn't be messing with the past!** Yusei stated.  
 **-True! I wish we could stay longer though!** Jaden said.  
 **-Me too, but I also need to make sure my friends are alright!** Yusei said.  
 **-So this really is goodbye then!** Jaden said and Yami nodded.  
 **-I wish we will meet again sometime!** Jaden said.  
 **-Me too!** Yami said.  
 **-Me three!** Yusei said as they nodded to each other before splitting up. Yugi and Yami switched back before going over to a phone booth to call an ambulance, while Jaden and Yusei walked to the rooftop where Yusei's runner and Jaden's stuff were. Yusei pushed his runner into the elevator with Jaden following him. When they reached the bottom floor he pushed his runner outside of the building, grabbed an extra helmet from under his runner's seat and handed it over to Jaden. They put their helmets on and climbed on the runner with Jaden seated behind Yusei, who was seated and far front as he could. When he made sure Jaden was comfortable, Yusei revved up his runner's engine and shot off. Yusei's mark started glowing as the crimson dragon appeared on the sky above them. Yusei titled his head to look at the dragon. **"Please, lead us back home!"** Yusei told the dragon and the dragon roared before disappearing. **'What did he mean?'** Yusei thought as he came to a stop.

 **-Yusei, is everything alright? Why are we still here?** Jaden asked and Yusei hesitated.  
 **-Yusei, are you okay? What's wrong?** Jaden asked again. Yusei sighed.  
 **-The Crimson Dragon was supposed to take us home, but he told me that we can't leave now because there is still trouble in this era!** Yusei replied, trying hard not to let out how stressed he was because of this.  
 **-Do you think it has something to do with Paradox's fall?** Jaden suggested.  
 **-Probably! He did say that his friends would try to finish what he started.** Yusei pointed out.  
 **-If there's trouble in this era, why don't we go find Yugi? He's the one from this era after all!** Yubel suggested as the two duelists turn to face her.  
 **-Good point there Yubel! Yusei?  
-Let's give it a try! He said he was heading to Kaiba Corp., right? **Yusei muttered as he started his runner.  
 **-Yes! You know the way?  
-You bet I do!  
-Good! Cause I don't! **Jaden teased as they took off.

* * *

 **Me: There you go everybody, the first chapter of my story! I really hope you like it and if you don't, I bet the next couple of chapters will do the trick! Also I want to ask you, do you want me to make longer chapters like double this one, or this is good enough as it is?  
**

 **Yami: Tell her or she won't let us off...**

 **Yugi** **: Oh come on Yami, she's not that bad!  
**

 **Me: What was that all about? *feeling like a burden***

 **Yusei** **:Nothing, don't mind them! Yami is just still having that bad feeling.**

 **Jaden: Yep, nothing to worry about! We still love you!**

 **Me: Awww! Thank you guys! So, goodbye everyone, can't wait to see what you think of my story!**


	2. Kaiba Corp

**Welcome back everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my story, cause here comes number 2! And a big thank you to Happycafegirl, Vampiress23, fco ala, silvergolddragon and zekbolt55 for favoriting and Animeluver1492,** **Happycafegirl,** **silvergolddragon and zekbolt55 for following!  
**

 **Yami: Here comes that bad feeling again!**

 **Me: Oh come on Yami, do you always have to be so grumpy?**

 **Yami: No, but... Ugh! Why am I even trying?**

 **Yusei: And I though Jack was overreacting!**

 **Jack:** *from a distance* **I HEARD THAT FUDO!**

 **Jaden: Anyway, reminder -Talk**

 **Yugi: "Also talk", 'Thought'** descriptions and the rest of the stuff

 **Crow: And Disclaimer, Athina doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. All rights go to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **Yusei: When did you come here?**

 **Crow: I didn't wanna miss all the fun! Besides, Athina said it's okay!**

 **Me: I sure did! Anyway, Enjoy, see you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Yusei and Jaden came to a stop right outside Kaiba Corp. After they got off Yusei's runner and took their helmets off, they walked to the entrance, where two guards stopped them.

 **-Can we help you?** One of them asked.  
 **-We were wondering, is Muto Yugi here?** Yusei asked.  
 **-Why yes, he actually is with Mr. Kaiba in his office. Now how exactly can we help you?** The man continued. Yusei and Jaden looked at each other before Jaden spoke up.  
 **-Well you see, an emergency has occurred and we need to speak with Yugi immediately. Would you gentlemen be kind enough to let us in?  
-I'm sorry but that can't happen. If you wish to speak with Mr. Muto you have to wait for him out here.**The other guard butted in.  
 **-But sir-  
-No buts! Now beat it!**The guard said. Jaden was about to attack them when Yusei pulled him back to his runner.

 **-If we attack them head on like that we don't stand a chance! Let me try on my own! At least like that only I will get in trouble, which is routine for me! You wait here 'till I come back!  
-Sounds like you've got a plan!**Jaden nodded and leaned on Yusei's runner. Yusei turned around, ran to the guards and knocked them out. **'And that's why I never regret being a gang member!'** Yusei thought to himself.  
 **-Nice job Yusei!** Jaden praised.  
 **-You stay here and watch out for them, I go inside to find Yugi!** Yusei said as he ran inside Kaiba Corp. playing it cool.

* * *

 **-For the last time Yugi, I am working and I don't need people like you to distract me!** Kaiba said to the teen in front of him, trying his best to stay calm. Sure, Yugi wasn't someone he wanted to have at his office right now, but he didn't want the guards to get suspicious about the small teen. 'Cause as much as Kaiba didn't like to admit it, he considered Yugi a friend!  
 **-Anyway, Kaiba, I've got something you might have been looking for!** Yugi said as he reached for Blue-Eyes inside his pocket.  
 **-Oh yeah? Like what, your mind?** Kaiba replied mockingly.  
 **-Like this!** Yugi said as he threw the card at Kaiba. Kaiba caught it and looked at it in shock.

 **-My Blue-Eyes! Where did you find it?** Kaiba demanded.  
 **-That doesn't matter Kaiba!** Yami smirked. Just as Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, Yusei busted through the door.

 **-Who do you think you are to walk into my office like this?** Kaiba shouted at him.  
 **-Yusei? What are you doing here, I thought you left!** Yugi asked confused.  
 **-You know him?** Kaiba turned to Yugi who nodded.  
 **-Yes, he is an ally I made earlier today! But then, Yusei, why did you come here?**  
 **-How did you get in without the guards telling me?  
-They are... taking a nap right now! As to why I didn't leave, we have a problem! Or better yet, this time era has a problem. Something tells me we are in big trouble!  
-HOW ARE THEY TAKING A NAP! **Kaiba shouted, pissed at Yusei's ignorance.  
 **-Let's just say they are taking a nap, okay?** Yusei said in a defensive tone. Just then, Kaiba's phone started ringing. **"Incoming."** Yusei glared at him before focusing on the video call. Well, untill his eyes grew wider that is.

 **-MOKUBA!** He shouted. Yugi and Yusei ran to see what was going on. The phone screen showed Mokuba (as Yusei asumed was the kid's name) tied up at the edge of a tall building near the docks. Yusei asumed it was a wherehouse.  
 **-Seto Kaiba, IF you want to see your little brother ALIVE again come and meet me here!** A male voice said.  
 **-Who are you? What did you do to Mokuba?** Kaiba asked.  
 **-Come here and find out!** The voice said before the line cut.  
 **-I have to go!** Kaiba said.  
 **\- We are coming too!** Yugi said. **"Is this one of Paradox's friends?"** Yusei thought to himself before the three of them rushed outside.

* * *

 **Me: So that was it guys! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I am in the middle of midterm exams and I just came back from the ice ring.  
**

 **Jaden: She such a good skater, one day she might be able to compete, no joke!**

 **Me: That would be awesome!**

 **Yusei: Only you can make it happen!**

 **Me: Anyway back on topic!**

 **Yami: Do you even HAVE a topic?**

 **Yugi: you and your negativity!**

 **Jack: He is right though!**

 **Crow:Where did you come from?**

 **Jack: Satellite, the same place you came from!**

 **Me:Thing are heating up here, so again, if you like my story leave a review down below and thank you for stopping by! See ya next week!**

 **All together: BYE!**


	3. Misos

**Me: Welcome back everyone! I hope you're having a great day (or you've had if you're reading this at night like I usually do)! And I hope that you enjoyed the first two chapters of Lost in Time! Before anything else, I wanted to thank DarkAgumonRants, NamikazeNaruto7, ZFlame1 and** **Animanga-smile14 for favoriting and following! Sorry if I forgot anyone, but if I did, they will be listed on the next chapter. Also, I decided to start replying to your reviews so here goes:  
**

 **zekbold55** **: Thaks for the review! It actually inspired me to write today!  
AnimeLuver1492: True! I actually laughed at that comment!  
**

 **Yugi Jaden, Yusei, Yami and pretty much everyone else: *While jumping up from behind the couch* HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

 **Me: We all hope you are having a great time, best wishes from the bottom of our hearts and I ain't gonna bore you no more, let's get on with this chapter!**

* * *

Jaden was leaning against Yusei's runner while talking with Yubel when he spotted the three men running out the building. The guards were just starting to recover from Yusei's hit and were confused to the point Jaden broke into laughter. That was until Yusei ran up to him.

 **-You'd better go with Yugi!** He told Jaden as he slid on his helmet and climbed onto his runner.  
 **-Is something wrong?** Jaden asked in confusion.

 **-Jaden come on!** Yugi shouted before Yusei got a chance to looked at Yusei who gave him a nod before running off to Yugi. Kaiba got in his car followed by the duo and took off with Yusei following closely. They pulled up near one of the warehouses and the three men hoped out of the car. Yusei looked around and spotted them onto one of the took another glance around and found a ramp **"Perfect!"** He thought as he got ready to go.

 **-Mokuba! Let him down!** He heard Kaiba shout. The masked man chuckled which! sent shivers down their spines.  
 **-If you insist!** The man said before throwing Mokuba off the roof. As the three men's eyes grew wide in shock, Yusei took off towards the ramp, pushed his runner towards Mokuba and caught him mid-air. To his surprise, Mokuba tried to push him away. Yusei put an arm around the young boy's body and turned his runner to hit the ground as smoothly as possible. As the runner hit the ground, Yusei found it hard to balance and eventually fell down. Thankfully, Yusei had developed extreme reflexes due to his duels with the Dark Signers and was fast to turn Mokuba's and his body so that the little one landed on top of him.

 **-Are you okay?** Yusei asked as the other three run to them. Seto pulled Mokuba away from Yusei which caused more pressure on Yusei's arm that was still around Mokuba. Yugi helped Yusei to stand as Jaden tried to pull his runner off the ground.  
 **-Are you okay Mokuba?** Seto asked his little brother as Yusei walked to his runner and pulling it up along with Jaden and pressing a button so its stands appeared.  
 **-I'm fine Seto!** Mokuba replied. **''I'm okay, thanks for asking! You're welcome!"** Yusei mumbled silently to himself.

 **-Yusei Fudo! Always there to ruin your plans!** The man said angrily and the five of them looked up. Yusei took a step forward before speaking.  
 **-Just who are you, going around throwing people off of rooftops! Not to mention you know who we are!** Yusei snapped.  
 **-My name is Misos! I have come here after my friend Paradox to finish what he started! But to find out he DIED? I wasn't expecting THAT!** The masked man snapped back.  
 **-If you think that you can get away with endangering my brother you are mistaken! You will pay for that!** Kaiba barked. The man removed his mask and hood as he smirked. He had long blonde hair, just like Paradox's but his bangs were black, and dark blue eyes.  
 **-Are you suggesting we Duel?** Misos said in a creepy voice, wich kinda reminded Yusei of Jack.  
 **-You bet!** Kaiba hissed.  
 **-I'm in too!** Yugi jumped in.  
 **-Me too!** Jaden said.  
 **-Me three!** Yusei added.

 **\- Sure! But we're not Dueling here! If you want to duel, you have to follow me!** Misos said. He then walked to a runner that was near him on the roof, got on and jumped off the roof. He landed a few feet near the others. He came to a stop and turned to face them.

 **-Shall we?** He asked. The others got into Kaiba's car alongside Mokuba and Yusei started his runner. Misos then took off and led the way.

* * *

Misos led the to Domino City's junk yard. When they came to a stop Kaiba, Mokuba, Yugi and Jaden got out of the car and looked around.

 **-A junk yard? That's where we'll duel?** Kaiba scolded.-  
 **-I thought Yusei would feel straight at home here!** The man insulted. If glares could kill, Misos would have been dead by now.

 **-Yusei!** Yusei turned to his name being called and immediately his eyes widened in shock.  
 **-Jack! Crow! What are you doing here?** Yusei asked his brothers.  
 **-We're here too you know!** Leo stated. Yugi, Jaden, and the Kaiba brothers turned to see what was going on only to find their friends alongside Yusei's chained up on what looked like a soccer goal shaped... metal... thing? they didn't know for sure, though.  
 **-What is _everyone_ doing here? ** Jaden turned to Misos who smirked.  
 **-They are all here to watch us duel!** Misos replied.  
 **-If a duel is what you want then a duel you'll get! Get your game on!** Jaden said.  
 **-Let's Duel!** Yugi and Kaiba said in unison and all three f them got their duel disks ready. Yusei was about to get off his runner when Misos spoke.  
 **-Not so fast! Yusei is the only one who _can_ duel me! ** Misos exclaimed.  
 **-And why's that?** Kaiba demanded. Misos turned to the junk yard.  
 **-I believe you can make out the track, Yusei!  
-It can't be that you mean a Turbo Duel!**Yusei exclaimed in shock.  
 **-That's exactly what I mean!** Misos smirked. Yusei stood there looking to something for a brief moment before he turned to walk to his runner.

 **-Don't do it Yusei!** Yusei stopped dead in his tracks when Crow spoke. He turned to look at him in confusion.  
 **-What do you mean, Crow?** He asked while he turned to look at him.  
 **-He means that there is no reason for you to duel him!** Jack spoke up.  
 **-Oh but there is! You all have cuffs on your hands. These are electric cuffs, the only way for you to get them off is if you have the password. And I am the only one who has it!** Misos popped up. Yusei looked at all of them before he walked to his runner.  
 **-I'll be just fine, Jack!** Yusei said as he slipped his helmet on and got on his runner.  
 **-Are you nuts? Don't do it, we'll find another way out! We'll be just fine!** Crow burst.  
 **-Why are you guys acting so weird? I've dueled multiple times in the past and you weren't so worried!** Yusei demanded.  
 **-Because we dueled his goons. They have a summoning method called XYZ!**

* * *

 **Me: So that was it, everybody! Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I had the worst case of writer's block I've ever had. Also, I need some help, what type of deck do you want Misos to have?**

 **Yusei: So what is XYZ?**

 **Me: Well, I'm not gonna spoil you the fun of figuring it out on the next episode AKA your DUEL against them!**

 **Jack: This is almost as stupid as Crow is!**

 **Crow: What was that?**

 **Yugi: No, not again!**

 **Jaden: *getting between them* Will you two ever stop arguing?**

 **Jack &Crow: Hmph! *Turning their backs to each other***

 **Me: *Sigh* I really hope that the next chapter will go without those two arguing! Anyway, Bye everyone! See you on the next chapter!**


	4. The Duel

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update but I just couldn't create a deck for Misos. I know I'm inexcusable but I couldn't find it in me to sit down and research the deck types. Also, I had trouble with writing the duel so I'm sorry if it's confusing.  
**

 **Jack: Of course! An amateur like you couldn't possibly be able to create a strong deck for the villain! Not to mention write a good duel!  
**

 **Yusei: Jack! She didn't even have someone to help her with this!**

 **Jack: Not my problem!**

 **Me: He's right, Yusei, It's all on me! But I'm back now and I would like to thank LunaMoonlightLover, snowy126, MewgirlAnna, Pika Mew1288, SatoKasu4ever, blackcat505 and lumigo akvo9504 for favoriting and LunaMoonlightLover, MewgirlAnna, blackcat505, Sky the white dragon and** ** **lumigo** akvo9504 for following! Now without further ado-**

 **Crow: Aren't you supposed to do the review-reply thing you said you would?**

 **Me: Right you are, Crow!  
lumigo akvo9504: Thank you! I'll be sure to make the chapters longer! Now without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

 **Jaden: Parenthesis, Yusei, how do you feel about dueling against something that you've never heard before?**

 **Yusei: You mean XYZ monsters? Nervous, but a little bit excited I dare to add!**

 **Me: Good for you!**

* * *

 **-Because we dueled his goons. They have a summoning method called XYZ!** Crow said and Yusei stopped himself from starting his runner. He then turned to face his orange-haired foster brother.

 **-XYZ? What is that?** Yusei asked curiously.  
 **-Well... Um...** Crow started but found himself unable to explain. He then turned to face Jack. Jack sighed and looked at Yusei.  
 **-I'm not entirely sure, but it has something to do with the monsters' levels and the number of monsters used to XYZ summon, Don't know if I helped you or got you more confused, but this is as far as my own knowledge extends to!** Jack said. Yusei nodded and got back to starting his engine.  
 **-I'll be sure to remember that!** Yusei said with a determined look on his face. Jack and Crow wanted to object, but decided against it and gave their brother a nod to tell him that they were right there with him. Yusei gave them a nod himself before moving his runner next to Misos' own.

 **-Ohhh, how touching! The Satellite rejects are looking out for each other!** Misos mocked to which Yusei replied with a death glare. Misos smirked and turned to the bunch of tied-ups. He looked around for a couple of seconds before he fixed his eyes on Akiza.  
 **-Hey, _Black Rose Witch,_ will you do us the honors and countdown? ** Misos asked her which made Akiza flinch and Yusei glare at him even more deadly.  
 **-How do you know?** Akiza asked shocked.  
 **-The Black Rose Dragon in your extra deck is a dead giveaway, _witch_!** Misos whispered the last part.  
 **-How about you stop harassing my friend?** Yusei asked annoyed.  
 ** _-_ Then how about _we_ do the countdown? **Misos smiled evilly.

 **-3,2,1, Riding Duel, Acceleration!** They shouted in unison as they took off.

 **-The first one to turn gets to go first!** Misos said and Yusei nodded.

* * *

Everyone was looking at Yusei and Misos when Tristan voiced almost everyone's question.

 **-Are they gonna duel or race each other?  
-Oh, they're gonna duel alright!**Jack said.  
 **-But how are they going to duel and drive?** Joey asked.  
 **-For the first time, I agree with Wheeler!** Kaiba butted in.  
 **-They're using autopilot!** Akiza informed them, not knowing that they had it turned off. Crow then caught a glimpse of his runner and he started stretching towards it.  
 **-If I could just get Blackbird!** He mumbled. Jaden saw him and ran around to what he assumed to be his runner. He pushed the Blackbird to Crow, who smiled widely at him.  
 **-Thanks a lot!** Crow said and Jaden just waved it off. Crow then pushed some buttons on his runner and tuned with the duel. He then pushed a couple more buttons and soon, Yusei appeared on the screen.

 **-Yusei, are you going to be alright?** He asked worriedly.  
 **-Don't worry about me Crow, worry about him! No-one kidnaps my brothers and my friends and gets away with it!** Yusei responded.  
 **-You're out of your mind! Stop this nonsense and come back here!** Jack shouted at him.  
 **-Not happening, Jack!** Yusei said and cut the line.

* * *

 **Turn 1**

 **Yusei:** 4000LP SPC 1  
 **Misos:** 4000LP SPC 1

 **Yusei: My turn! Draw! I summon Sonic Chick** (300/300 LV 1) **in defense mode. Then I set one card face-down and end my turn.**

 **Turn 2**

 **Yusei:** 4000 LP SPC 2 **  
Misos:** 4000 LP SPC 2

 **Misos: My turn now! I draw!** (Misos smirks) **I summon Constellar Algiedi** (1600/1400 LV4) **in attack mode. When I successfully normal summon this card, I can special summon another level 4 Constellar monster. Welcome to the party: Constellar Pollux** (1700/600 LV4) **in attack mode. Now I overlay my two Constellar monsters and build the overlay network. I XYZ summon Constellar Praesepe** (2400/800 R4 OLU 2) **. I attack Sonic Chick with Constellar Praesepe!**

 **Yusei: I activate my continuous Trap, Scrap-Iron scarecrow. It can negate an attack once per turn.**

 **Misos: Then I set one card face-down and end my turn.**

* * *

 **-What is an XYZ summon?** Alexis asked.  
 **-We have no idea!** Jack and Crow said in unison.  
 **-Well then how** **is he supposed to beat it?** Jesse asked.  
 **-We have no idea! But this is Yusei, I'm sure he'll find a way!** Akiza said.

* * *

 **Turn 3**

 **Yusei:** 4000 LP SPC 3  
 **Misos:** 4000LP SPC 3

 **Yusei: It's my turn then! I draw!** 'This is not going to be easy! I gotta trick him!' **I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog** (800/800 LV 2) **in defense mode. I set one card facedown and** **end my turn.**

 **Turn 4**

 **Yusei:** 4000LP SPC 4  
 **Misos:** 4000LP SPC 4

 **Misos: That's all? I expected more from the great Yusei Fudo! I guess you are even more useless than I thought you were!** **I draw! I summon Constellar Sombre** (1550/1600 LV 4) **in attack mode. When I normal summon this monster I can special summon another Constellar monster. SO I summon Constellar Kaus** (1800/700 LV4) **in attack mode. Now by using Kaus' effect I can increase or decrease a monster's level by one twice each turn. I raise Kaus' and Sombre's levels by one.**

 **Constellar Sombre LV 4-5  
Constellar Kaus LV 4-5**

 **Now I use these two monsters to build the overlay network. I XYZ summon Constellar Pleiades** (2500/500 R5 OLU 2)

 **I attack Quilbolt Hedgehog with Constellar Pleiades**

 **Yusei: I activate Scrap-Iron scarecrow and negate your attack!**

 **Misos: Are you sure about that? I activate my trap Trap Stun. It negates every other trap card on the field for this turn.**

 **Quilbold Hedgehog - DESTROYED**

 **And now I attack Sonic Chick with Constellar Praesepe**

 **Sonic Chick - DESTROYED**

 **Finally, I set a card face-down and end my turn.**

 **Turn 5**

 **Yusei:** 4000 LP SPC 5 **  
Misos:** 4000 LP SPC 5 **  
**

 **Yusei: My turn! I draw!** 'Finally!' **I summon Junk Synchron** (1300/500 LV3) **in attack mode. And with its ability, I bring back Sonic Chick** (300/300 LV 1) **from the graveyard. And when I have a Tuner on my field I can special summon** **Quillbolt Hedgehog** (800/800 LV 2) **from my graveyard. Next, I activate my trap Reinforce Truth. By not battling this turn I can summon a monster with less than 1000 attack point. So I summon** **Bicular** (200/200 LV 2) **. Now I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 1 Sonic Chick, my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and my level 2 Bicular. _Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_**

 **Stardust Dragon** (2500/2000 LV 8)

 **Due to Reinforce Truth's effect, I can't battle this turn. So I place a card facedown and end my turn.**

* * *

 **-What is a Synchro summon?** Chazz asked.  
 **-A Synchro Summon is the act of Special summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck using a Tuner Monster with additional non-Tuner monsters.*** Akiza informed them.

 **-I need more explanation than that!** Joey exclaimed.  
 **-We already know that Wheeler!** Kaiba barked.

 **-I'm sure you do, but not right now!** Akiza said as she returned her focus to the duel.  
 **-Alright then!**

* * *

 **Turn 6**

 **Yusei:** 4000 LP SPC 6  
 **Misos:** 4000 LP SPC 6

 **Misos: You were just lucky! I draw!** Misos groaned. **I end my turn!  
**

 **Turn 7**

 **Yusei:** 4000LP SPC 7 **  
Misos:** 4000 LP SPC 7 **  
**

 **Yusei: My turn then! I draw! I activate the Speed Spell-Angel baton! By removing four of my speed counters I can draw two cards, as long as I discard one.**

 **Yusei SPC 7-3**

 **I summon Max Warrior** (1800/800 LV4) **in attack mode. When I normal summon a monster I can special summon Turbo Booster** (0/0 LV1). **Now Stardust Dragon attacks Constellar Praesepe.**

 **Misos LP 4000-3900**

 **Constellar Praesepe-DESTROYED**

 **And now I use Max Warrior to attack Constellar Pleiades**

 **Yusei LP 4000-3300**

 **Max Warrior-DESTROYED**

 **Misos: Why would you do that?**

 **Yusei: Because by releasing Turbo Booster I can destroy a monster that I battled this turn.**

 **Turbo Booster-DESTROYED**

 **Constellar Pleiades-DESTROYED**

 **Yusei: Finally, I set one card facedown and end my turn.**

 **Turn 8**

 **Yusei:** 3300 LP SPC 4 **  
Misos:** 3900 LP SPC 8 **  
**

 **I have to admit that you're smart, but not as smart as you need to be to defeat me! I draw!** Misos looked at his hand and smirked. Then he looked around at the field. **But I am afraid that I won't get to beat you yet!** Misos told Yusei as he deactivated Speed World 2 and sped up. Suddenly a portal appeared in front of him, and sucked him in.

 **-WHAT?** Yusei exclaimed.

* * *

 **-What the...?** Jaden and some others said Crow connected to Yusei.  
 **-What just happened?** Crow asked.  
 **-I don't know! Wait up, I'm coming!** Yusei said. He sped up and jumped on the bluff of junk the others were standing.

 **-Is everyone alright?** Yusei asked as he took his helmet off.  
 **-We are but we're still cuffed!** Tyranno replied. Yusei got off his runner and walked towards them.  
 **-If only we had the password!** Syrus said.  
 **-Who needs a password when you have Seto Kaiba? You can hack this, right?** Mokuba said.  
 **-You bet!** Kaiba replied as he pulled out his laptop from the car. Yusei walked back to his runner and performed a scan while waiting for Kaiba to hack the cuffs' system.

* * *

 **Me: Hello everyone! I know I said that I was going to make longer chapters, but this is gonna come gradually. Also, I would like to apologize for not using Misos' deck to its full potential, but as I said earlier I am not so good at writing duels and this is my first try, so I believe that I'm gonna improve. And also I would like to apologize for not getting even close to how Yusei duels.**

 **Yusei:*puts a hand on my shoulder* You did great!**

 **Jack: Yeah, for an amateur!**

 **Crow, Yusei, Jaden: JACK!**

 **Jack: What? It's the truth!**

 **Me: *sigh* Well, I guess that's it for now! Again, I'm reeeealy sorry for not updating sooner!**

 ***From the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia**


	5. Unwinding

**Me:** ***flops on the couch* *falls asleep***

 **Jack: Is she serious right now?  
**

 **Jesse:** **Oh come on, give her a break, she just finished finals today!**

 **Jack:** **Well she _was_ slacking...**

 **Crow:** **Hush, you're gonna wake her up!**

 **Me:** ***jolts awake* MITOCHONDRIA IS THE POWER HOUSE OF THE CELL!**

 **Yusei:** **Easy there, just a bad dream! *rubs my back soothingly***

 **Jaden:** **It's gonna be okay, finals are over!  
**

 **Me:** **Hello** **everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but finals were coming up and I was feeling so overwhelmed and I just needed a break. But now I am back and ready to continue this story. Plus I updated the previous chapter and took out some characters because it was starting to get really crowded in here. Now a big thank you to YukiandKalinKessler, MasterYuki, Spider-Man999, goodwin761 and Magic Detective for favoriting and** **YukiandKalinKessler, MasterYuki,** **goodwin761, JGM16 and xXNisiChanXx for following. Now without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Kaiba has been trying to hack the complex system of the electronic cuffs for about half an hour now with little to no progress. The fact that the others' patience was running thin wasn't much of a help either. So when the screen flashed with bright red letters that read "ACESS DENIED" for the hundredth time, he just groaned in frustration.

 **-That's it, I'm done! I can't do it!** Kaiba sneered as he stood up in a sudden movement. Yusei, who had been sitting on his runner running tests this whole time, turned his head to see what all this fuzz was about.

 **-Oh, come on, Seto! You can't give up now, how are they gonna get free?** Mokuba told his brother, trying to keep him going.  
 **-There's no point to continue this, Mokuba! This code is too complex for me!** Kaiba grunted. Jaden turned to look at him.

 **-So now what?** He asked, his voice full of concern.  
 **-I have no idea!** Yugi said. Hearing this, Yusei stood up from his runner and walked towards Kaiba.

 **-May I try?** He asked the young CEO. Kaiba just shrugged and moved aside. He was too frustrated to argue. Yusei just sat before the laptop and slowly pressed a few keys.

 **-Do you even know what you're doing?** Tristan asked, putting his palm on his face. Yusei kept silent. After examining the code for a bit longer, his fingers started moving faster on the keyboard. Seconds later, a little click sound was heard and the cuffs undid themselves. Everyone, except his friends, turned to look at Yusei in awe while the removed the now unlocked cuffs from their wrists.

 **-How did you...** Kaiba started but was at loss for words.

 **-I've got a history of hacking!** Yusei said smirking!

 **-Cool! But now what?** Jesse asked. Yusei grimaced.  
 **-I don't know! Any ideas?** Yusei asked in general. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Yugi spoke.

 **-You know, it's getting late! Why don't we go over to my house and talk things there?** He suggested.  
 **-I agree! If anything, we'd better talk somewhere safe and private!** Crow said and the others nodded.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was in Yugi's living room. Crow was sitting on a couch with Leo and Luna on either side of him, Yugi, Tea Akiza and Alexis sitting on the other couch, Kaiba was sitting on the armchair with Mokuba sitting on its arm, Joey, Tristan, Syrus, and Tyranno were sitting on the floor, while Jaden, Chazz, Jesse, Jack, and Yusei were leaning against the walls. Each one was absorbed in their own thoughts until Jesse decided to break the silence.

 **-So, what exactly is going on here?** He asked. No one said anything for a while.

 **-I don't think I know what happened myself.** Yusei started. **One moment I was dueling Jack and the other a guy we've never met before challenged us to a duel. While we were dueling he stole Stardust Dragon and left. We went home afterward and then Leo, Luna, and Akiza came over to show us that someone was attacking somewhere in Italy some years back using Stardust and our era started falling apart. The Crimson Dragon called and guided me to my runner and took me through time to where Jaden was.**

 **-So you're saying that you've time traveled!** Kaiba interrupted him. Yusei turned to look at him.  
 **-Yes.** Yusei replied.  
 **-Yeah right! Time traveling is only theoretical!** Kaiba stated.  
 **-That's what I thought too! But apparently, someone managed to figure out how to do it.  
-And I should believe you because?**Kaiba argued. Chazz groaned.  
 **-Just let him finish what he was saying!** Chazz snapped at Kaiba, who humped but said nothing.

 **-Anyway! The Crimson Dragon took me over where Jaden was fighting the guy who stole Stardust. As the guy disappeared we found out that he was altering history once again and that era in time was too starting falling apart. So we came back here where we met Yugi, half an hour before the destruction the guy was causing was to happen. His goal was to kill Maximillion Pegasus and he had only half an hour before he arrived. So, the guy, Paradox comes to where we are and we duel him. We managed to defeat him, but his runner broke down dropping him to the ground and leading to his death. We then decided that we should head off back to what we were supposed to do. I was going to drop Jaden back to his era, but the Crimson Dragon told me that there was trouble around here that we should stay and help deal with. Knowing that we went to Kaiba Corporation because that's where Yugi said he was heading to, to inform him that something was wrong. That;s when Kaiba got a call from Misos who was threatening to kill Mokuba. We drove to where he was and he lead us to the junkyard. As for how you guys came here...** Yusei turned to look at Jack who sighed.

 **-Well, after you left, some strange guys appeared and challenged us to a duel. We accepted, cause we didn't have a choice, since they had trapped us in the garage, and they used XYZ monsters, something that confused us and overwhelmed us. You can probably guess that we lost, and after that, they threw some kind of gas in the room. Next thing we know is waking up tied up on that platform.** Jack explained.

 **-Strange, same thing happened to me!** Jesse said.  
 **-Me too!** Syrus said.  
 **-I think that's how we _all_ got here! **Alexis stated. Chazz nodded.  
 **-So how do we get back?** Luna asked. Jack and Crow turned to Yusei. Yusei gave them a puzzled look.  
 **-What?** He asked his brothers puzzled.  
 **-You're the smart guy, how do we get back?** Crow asked.  
 **-I don't know, Crow! As I mentioned before, Time Travel is only theoretical!** **Therefore...** Yusei trailed off.  
 **-So we're stuck here?** Jack asked.  
 **-Yepe!  
-Great! Just when things were starting to get back to normal!**Jack huffed.  
 **-Well, as normal as connecting New Domino City with Satellite can be!** Crow stated. Jack glared at him.  
 **-Doing what now?** Tristan exclaimed.  
 **-What do you mean with "Satellite"?** Yugi questioned.  
 **-We'll explain later. Cause it seems we'll be staying around for a while.** Akiza stated. The others nodded. Then Tea turned to look at the twins.

 **-Won't your parents be worried?** She asked them. Leo shrugged.  
 **-I don't think so! They're not around much, probably won't even notice that we're gone!** He stated innocently. The rest turned to look at them with wide eyes.

 **-What do you mean they're not around much? Who are you staying with?** Joey asked them, half yelling out of surprise.  
 **-We're staying alone! They travel a lot because of their jobs so they leave us money for food and stuff. There's high security where we're staying so it's fine. Besides, we spend most of our time with Yusei and the others.** Leo blurted out, not realizing how wrong it sounded to other people. **'They must be so used to it, that it's normal for them'** Yugi thought.  
 **-Don't you mind?** Jesse asked.  
 **-Not really!** It was Luna who spoke this time. **'You're lying! I know how this feels, and it's awful!'** Jaden thought, his mind trailing off to when his parents would leave him alone for weeks or months, just to come back one day and leave the next first thing in the morning. Who knows when he last saw his parents, and when the twins saw their parents last. He let that thought linger in the back of his mind for a bit longer, before turning back to the conversation.

 **-Akiza, right? What about your parents? You don't look older than a high schooler!** Alexis stated.  
 **-They will probably worry, but knowing I'm with my friends they will know that I am safe!** Akiza replied. Alexis nodded, as her reply seemed good enough.

 **-What about you three?** Jesse asked the three men from Satellite. They jumped out of surprise, not expecting to be asked about their parents. They seemed to hesitate before Jack finally replied.

 **-We live on our own! Probably no one will notice that we're gone. Also, for all we know, we might get back without time passing by a second from when we left.  
-True that! But there must be someone who would worry about you!**Jaden stated. Crow shook his head.  
 **-Come to think about it, we never met your parents!** Leo said absent-mindedly. Jack's, Crow's and Yusei's faces darkened, as Leo snapped back to reality and realized what he had just said.

 **-Oh-oh! I'm so sorry guys, I wasn't thinking! I-  
-Don't sweat it, Leo.**Crow cut him off, a sad look still on his face.

 **-What happened?** Joey asked.  
 **-Nothing.** Jack said sharply.  
 **-Well, if he's apologizing so badly, it can't be nothing!** Chazz stated, curiosity taking over his features. Yusei sighed.  
 **-Look, it's nothing, alright? Just some bad memories!** Kaiba turned to look at him with an angry face. **  
-On, bad memories? How bad can your memories be? Did you lose your mother when you were six? Did you lose your father three years later, only to be thrown in an orphanage while your relatives were devouring your fortune? Tell me again how your step-father would put so much pressure on you that the only thing that kept you going was your little brother!** Kaiba snapped at him.

 **-Seto...** Mokuba looked at his brother.

 **-Tell me again how you had parents to begin with!** Yusei snapped back at him. Kaiba's eyes widened and the room fell silent. Yusei sucked in a deep breath and turned to Kaiba.

 **-I'm sorry, didn't mean to snap at you like that!** He said. Kaiba was even more shocked.  
 **-No, I...** Kaiba started but found himself speechless.

 **-Hey, cheer up everybody!** Crow exclaimed, his voice cheerful as always.  
 **-Yeah! Frowning will not do us any good!** Jesse said, his voice equally as cheerful as Crow's.

 **-Which is your most reliable monster in a duel? Mine is Red-Eyes Black Dragon!** Joey said excitedly.  
 **-Dark Magician!  
-Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  
-Elemental Hero Neos!  
-Cyber End Dragon!  
-Rainbow Dragon!  
-Cyber Tutu!  
-Stardust Dragon!  
-Red Dragon Archfiend!  
-Blackwing Dragon!  
-Black Rose Dragon!  
-Ancient Fairy Dragon!  
-Power Tool Dragon!**

 **-Did we just mix cards from three different eras in one conversation?** Jesse stated. Everyone burst into laughter.  
 **-The fact that we _ourselves_ are from different eras is weird enough on its own! **Jack said.  
 **-Yeah! We have the King of Games in front of us!** Crow burst.  
 **-And who are you referring to?** Kaiba asked him.  
 **-Yugi of course!** Crow replied, confused at Kaiba's irritated face.

 **-Hey, not to be a killjoy or anything, but it's getting late! Do you wanna stay here until we figure out what's going on?** Yugi suggested.  
 **-Well, it's not like we've got somewhere to go anyways!** Jaden stated.  
 **-That is if you don't mind!** Yusei added. Yugi shook his head.  
 **-I wouldn't ask if I had a problem with it! Now let's see where you're going** **to sleep!** Yugi said and he excused himself to go upstairs and try to figure out where everyone would sleep. The others remained in the living room, talking about random topics. Suddenly, Jaden noticed something bouncing towards Luna. He kept an eye on it until Luna acknowledged it. He chuckled and he leaned forward.

 **-Nice friend you've got there!** He told her while smiling. Luna looked at him surprised.  
 **-You can see Duel Monster Spirits?** She asked him with excitement filling her voice. Jaden nodded and patted his deck.  
 **-Yeah! In fact, I have a furball right here!** He said as Winged Kuriboh came out and started bouncing with Kuribon. Luna smiled.  
 **-You're the first person I meet who can see Duel Monster spirits!** She told him and he laughed lightly.  
 **-Then you're for a surprise! Jesse and Chazz can see them too! And if I'm not mistaken, Yugi has a Kuriboh around him!** As if to further prove his point, Ruby ran and climbed on Jesse's shoulder, who patted her on the head, and the Ojamas appeared near Chazz, who frowned and wave them off. Luna giggle and they all talked some more before settling in for the night.

* * *

 **Me : Yay, finally some relaxation! Although I don't think that being stuck in another era is a very relaxing situation.  
**

 **Jaden** **: Not at all, but we can manage!**

 **Yusei : Yeah! As long as we give us some time to adjust!**

 **Me : Sure thing! Anything for my favorite people in the world!**

 **Akiza** **: *pop head in the room* Did you call me for something?**

 **Me : Yeah! I need you for the next chapter! You're starring at it!**

 **Akiza : Cool I guess!**

 **Me : I look so forward to the next chapter, which will be up in the next five days! So until then, take care everyone, thank you for reading and please leave a review! Any kind of criticism is appreciated!**

 **EVERYONE : BYE!**


	6. Swing of Memories part 1

**Me** **: Hello everybody! As promised, here's the next chapter, right on time for once! And I'll try and update every Monday and Friday! Take it as an apology for not updating as much as I should've.**

 **Akiza** **: So, had fun writing this chapter?**

 **Me** **: You have no idea how long this scene was sitting in my notebook, waiting to be written! So, as you can guess, I'm pretty excited to upload this chapter! What do you think, Yusei?**

 **Yusei** **: Yeah! To be honest, I really like it too!**

 **Jack** **: Of course you do! You are the star of tonight's show!**

 **Yusei** **: *blush* This is not what I meant!**

 **Jaden** **: *rolls his eyes and punched Yusei playfully on the shoulder* Sure you didn't!**

 **Crow : We all would like to thank silvershamroc17 for Favoriting and Following!**

 **Me** **: Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

The house was quiet. If Yugi didn't know any better, he'd say that he was alone like he was supposed to, as his grandpa was away at an archaeological conference. He chuckled lightly to himself as he thought back to the day that had just passed. He would never, under any circumstances, imagine that he would meet two time-travellers, let alone a whole bunch of them. He looked up as he heard footsteps to find Yusei walking up the stairs.

 **-Hey!** Yugi greeted silently.  
 **-Uh? Oh, hi! Didn't see you there! Just came here to check on the twins!** Yusei said. Yugi nodded.  
 **-They are sharing the bed.** He informed Yusei and opened the door behind him. Yusei peeked through and saw the twins, peacefully sleeping and his friends sleeping on the floor near them. Yusei chuckled and retreated back to the hallway as Yugi closed the door.

 **-Are you sure you don't need anything?** Yugi asked Yusei. Yusei smiled and shook his head.  
 **-I'm fine, I'm sure!**  
 **-Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up!** Yugi said.  
 **-I won't, I promise! You'd better go to sleep though. It was a rough day!** Yusei stated.  
 **-Same goes for you! Good night, Yusei!** Yugi said as he retreated to his room, where his friends were. They had decided to sleep over since it was too late to walk back home. Everyone but the Kaiba brothers. Yusei watched him as he closed the door before he walked back downstairs. He had asked Yugi if he could sleep on the couch since he knew that if he were to share a room with his friends, he would keep them up with his constant shuffling due to sleeplessness. Yugi, surprisingly, agreed without asking for an explanation. At least, Yusei thought, that they trust each other. He laid down on the couch, just looking at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Akiza woke up in the middle of the night. She sat up on the floor and looked around her. Jack and Crow were sleeping near her. **'So it wasn't a dream!'** She thought to herself before slowly standing up, carefully not to make any noise, and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and came to the living room. She glanced at Yusei, who was sleeping on the couch, and even if it was dark, she could see the worried expression on his face. Akiza tiptoed her way to the balcony and silently opened the doors and exited. She walked outside and took in the view.

Akiza was leaning against the balcony's railing. It was a chill night and it was close to 3 a.m. She was gazing at the starlight sky when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She didn't need to turn around; she already knew who it was.

 **-You don't see these many stars from New Domino City!** Yusei said as he leaned against the railing, next to Akiza, while looking up.  
 **-It's crazy, isn't it?** Akiza said while looking at Yusei. He nodded in agreement.  
 **-In New Domino, you see the moon and a handful of stars! In Satellite, you barely see the sky. Here, at the same place almost fifty years in the past, you can see the stars! Growing up, I never thought I'd see a clean sky in my life, yet here I am!** Yusei told her, eyes never leaving the sky. Akiza noticed the sparkle in in his eyes, like a little kid discovering something for the first time. Then it hit her. Yusei probably grew up too fast. He grew up in a place where the law was not in order. Criminals, poverty, hopelessness... hunger. Hunger! Yusei probably didn't have enough to eat, yet there he was, smiling at a sight he never thought he would see in his life. She can only imagine the pain he had been through, yet he was able to smile. Her eyes started watering, and she started sobbing silently. She just couldn't help it. And to make it worse, she was taken back to her own, painful childhood. Sure, it wasn't as hard as Yusei's, but it was hard nonetheless. All, the pain, all the fear, the rejection, the helplessness, the hopelessness she once felt... And yet, it was that man, that very man in front of her, the one who had been through so much himself, who was able to make her smile again.

 **-You know, Akiza-** Yusei started and turned to look at her. His smile immediately dropped. He froze for a moment, and then took a step towards Akiza and pulled her into his arms. He held her close as she cried into his chest. Akiza felt safe in there like nothing could get to her, though she didn't know why. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around, Yusei's waist and squeezed closer to him. Yusei hugged her tighter and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She started feeling better but didn't want to let go. She would never admit it, but Yusei was the only person that could make her feel safe. When she calmed down enough, she unwillingly pulled herself away from Yusei and looked at him. For a moment she swore she saw the disappointment in his eyes like he didn't want her to let go. But now he was back smiling at her, with this concerned face of his.

 **-Thank you!  
-Are you alright? You know you can talk to me!**Yusei reassured her. Akiza nodded.  
 **-I'm fine, really!** Akiza smiled. Yusei frowned.  
 **-Fine isn't good enough!** He stated.  
 **-I-I want to ask you...** She started but hesitated.  
 **-Yes, Akiza?** Yusei encouraged her.  
 **-I was wondering, how was your life in Satellite?** Akiza asked, looking down. Yusei chuckled. He knew that he would have to answer that question someday. He looked down and took a deep breath.

 **-You don't have to answer if you don't want to!** Akiza said quickly. Yusei looked her in the eyes.

 **-After Zero Reverse, baby me, who was still in the city, was sent to Satellite Sector, as well as most of Domino City's orphans. Criminals, poor and sick people were sent to Satellite alongside us, cause supposedly, they were holding back the city's progress. Jack was one of the said orphans as well. The initial plan was for people in Satellite to be... eliminated without anyone noticing. They wouldn't send enough food supplies for all of us, nor medicine to treat the sick. All the funds for Satellite were used to rebuild the city, as I found out a while ago. Many people died, and we were left there to rot, while the city evolved into a paradise. We suppose that Crow's parents... were lost this way, too. He isn't old enough to have been around for Zero Reverse. That, or they abandoned him. We'll never know for sure. Jack, on the other hand, who was one year old, says he remembers the ship that took us to Satellite. He said he was constantly asking for his parents, and he was told that they were waiting for him where they were going. You can probably imagine how little Jack felt when his parents were nowhere to be found and he was left all alone.** Akiza could see a faraway look on Yusei's face, together with a sad smile. Were there tears forming in his eyes? **That's when he met Martha, who took him in. I suppose that she took me in as well the same day. She never said anything about it. She even adopted us after some years, but Jack was her favorite! He was the kindest, after all!** Yusei chuckled.

 **-Jack? No way!** Akiza exclaimed. Yusei turned and smiled at her. It was then that he noticed she was shivering. It was cold after all, and she wasn't wearing her long gloves and jacket. He took off his gloves and shoved them in his jean's pockets. He then removed his jacket and threw it around Akiza's shoulders. She gave him a warm smile. He smiled back.

 **-Yes way! Jack used to be very kind. He still is, he just locks that part of him away from fear. Anyway, Jack and I were living with Martha. Crow, on the other hand, was surviving on his own. Martha started teaching us basic arithmetics, mathematics, reading and writing. The majority of Satellite kids were taught. Crow... Crow was walking on the streets, trying to find something to eat and a place to sleep.** Akiza noticed a tear escaping Yusei's eyes. **With criminals constantly getting shipped to Satellite,** Yusei wiped his tears, hoping that Akiza hadn't noticed **we soon were scared to go out. And Crow was sleeping out there!** Akiza noted the frustration and pain in Yusei's voice. **Without security, it's a miracle that he made it out _alive_! We soon became bored, and we started scavenging cards from the junk piles all around. We would go out on the streets to play. This is how we met Crow. We took him back to Martha who adopted him. We were around seven years old. Crow finally had a home, and we had a new brother! One day, we were looking for cards when we came across an old computer. Curious, we took it back home. We didn't know what it was at the time. I kept working on it for almost a year until I finally got it running. We were so pumped when we turned it on, even though it wasn't much! I started getting involved with machines after that. Jack and Crow found a couple broken duel disks, and I fixed them. When we first dueled with them, we were mesmerized by the holograms. When we were around ten, I hacked into Security. Accidentally, but it was worth it! We found a video, the first ever advertise for the Duel Runners. We secretly decided that one day, we'd build one too. A couple of years later, we met Kallin. He was one of the few lucky ones to have a family. He had parents! And he wanted to make Satellite a better place. We were inspired by his words, so we agreed to help him. District by district, we conquered Satellite, and we managed to maintain peace. But then, Kallin's parents died. He was alone for the first time, and that was driving him insane. Kallin went a bit too far, wanting to destroy every single duel disk. Jack and Crow left. I stayed. I felt obligated. He had saved my life, after all. Slowly, I convinced him that what he was doing was wrong. He stopped. The four of us were back together. We thought Kallin would be alright, but we were wrong! One day, Kallin just snapped. He came up with a plan to take down Sector Security. We all left him. That night, he attacked the security officers that were patrolling the streets. We stopped him and he got arrested. We all felt, guilty. Crow left, we went to take care of a bunch of kids he had met. Jack closed the doors to his heart. I met Rally, who introduced me to Blitz, Nervin, and Taka. I went to live with them, even though I didn't know them well. Looking back, it was one of the most reckless decisions I've ever made, and one of the best! About a year or so later, Jack stole Stardust and my first runner... The rest you know!  
** Yusei finished. For a while, they just stood there, saying nothing to each other. Akiza sighed.

 **-I guess it's my turn now!** She stated.  
 **-If you want to, that is!** Yusei told her, then motioned her to go inside, as it was getting really cold.

* * *

 **Me : Part 1 DONE! Part 2 is coming soon, though!**

 **Akiza : Can't wait...**

 **Me : No worries, it's gonna be fine! But right now my energy is on low so, see ya later guys!  
**

 **EVERYONE : Bye! Take care!**


	7. Swing of Memories part 2

**Me** **: Hello everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter! As you've probably noticed, the previous focused on Yusei and Akiza, mostly on Yusei's past though. Being its sequel, this one focuses on Akiza's past. But, since there aren't much information given to write about, I don't know what percentage of it will be focused on Akiza's past. Most likely a big part will be filler.**

 **Yugi** **: Hey guys! Sorry that Yami and I haven't been around for the past two chapters, but we were trying to make sure that everyone was settled in. This stuff happens before Athina puts them up for everyone to see. Not exactly like she writes them, though!**

 **Yami** **: Yeah! She adds a little bit of drama here and there to keep this interesting!**

 **Crow** **: Not that we mind or anything.**

 **Jaden** **: Right! If Athina were to picture everything the way it is, the story would be soooo boring!**

 **Jack** **: Anyway! We gotta get back to the story before we go on and on about what she added and what not!**

 **Jesse** **: Hello everyone! Nice to meet you! We would all like to thank** **KiradaughterofPoseidon** **for favoriting and following the story, as well as each and every one of you who reads it! And before we go on, I'd like to point out that what you think about this story matters to us, so if you were to leave a review before you go back to whatever you were doing before reading our little story here would help us improve this for all of you!**

 **Me** **: Thank you, Jesse! Now with lots of love, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Yusei and Akiza were sitting on the couch, facing each other, resting their arms on the couch's back and their heads on top of their arms. AKiza was still wearing Yusei's jacket, even though they had closed the balcony's doors and the room was getting warmer. Yusei didn't ask for it, he figured she felt nice in it. They were just sitting there for a while before Akiza started talking.

 **-When I was little, my parents and I used to have so much fun! I still remember the pranks dad and I would pull at mom, my ideas of course and how she pretended to be surprised when I went looking for her reaction.** Akiza smiled a little to herself. **But it all changed when my dad became a senator. We moved to another house, and I started seeing him less and less. He would try his best to make it up to me, but I see now that I was a little bit more stubborn that I should be. Then he suggested that I started dueling him, which apparently made me feel better. I was always ready for a match, knowing that dad might ask me any minute. One day we were dueling, and his phone rang. He picked it up, much to my dislike and after that, he told me that he had to go. I got angry and attacked with my monster. That was the first time that my attack hit for real. My dad got pushed back against the wall, my mom ran in and suddenly my arm started glowing. Scared, I turned to my dad. Out of fear, he called me a monster. I see now that he didn't mean it, but I couldn't shake those words out of my head. My parents tried their best to help me get through it, but it was something they didn't know how to handle. As time passed, I became more distant. I tried my hardest at school, so my parents would be proud of me for something, but it wouldn't work. The years passed and I enrolled in Duel Academy. I was forced to do the one thing I dreaded the most: duel. Others made fun of me, and others were afraid of me. Even my teachers didn't know how to handle my powers. One day, I had enough and took off. I ran all the way home. I was hoping to go back to what my life used to be before I enrolled in the Academy. Sure, my parents weren't able to help me any more than anyone in the academy could, but at least it wasn't a whole bunch of people. I saw them sitting in the living room, having dinner and enjoying themselves. I thought that I should leave them, but then my dad noticed me. He tried to tell me that the fact that they were able to have fun wasn't because I was gone, but I was determined to leave. So, I destroyed the glass wall and fled, hoping that my parents hated me enough now to be able to forget me and live their life. That night I met Sayer. He took me to the Arcadia movement and made me think that I finally belonged somewhere. I stayed there for a year before I was invited to the Fortune Cup.** Akiza finished, and they both sat in silence for a while.

 **-Sounds like you didn't have the happy childhood everyone assumes that you had!** Yusei stated. Akiza shook her head.  
 **-It wasn't anything like what you had to go through, but it was bad nonetheless.**

 **-Yeah, but those are comparable things. And I am happy that you have made peace with your past and are able to talk about it! You are not the scared and yet intimidating girl I met backstage at the Fortune Cup! You have evolved, and so have your powers! You are able to control them, and now you aren't afraid that you might hurt the ones you care about.**

 **-True. But I still feel bad about having to hurt you so much before I realized that. You were just trying to help me and I almost sent you to the hospital.**

 **-I kind of threw myself into it. The thing is, I knew you were hurting inside, I could see it in your eyes. And I can't stand seeing people with so much potential hiding in their own shadow. I didn't know what I was throwing myself into, but I bet that even if I knew, I would still go through all of this to help you.**

 **-Why do you always go out of your way to help people?**

 **-I don't know! Maybe because of how Martha raised us, maybe because I want to make it up for people after what happened to the city because of my father's invention, maybe I just want to see people happy.**

 **-Or maybe you're just crying for help in your own way!**

 **-Why would I need help?**

 **-Because you still feel guilty fo what happened to the city, even though you know full well that it wasn't your father's fault and that he tried everything in his power to stop this from happening.**

 **-Or maybe you are just trying to find something that indicated that I'm** **vulnerable!** Yusei said playfully. Akiza smirked.

 **-Oh no! My great plan to take down Yusei Fudo has been revealed! I guess the only thing left for me to do now is to crush you with my Black Rose Dragon!**

 **-And then crush Jack and Crow too because they will come at you full power. In Jack's words, no one hurts his brothers and gets away with it!**

 **-Well, he might, be the master of faster, but he doesn't stand a chance against a seventeen-year-old psychic duelist!** They looked at each other before they burst in laughter. After a couple of minutes the had calmed down and Akiza moved closer to Yusei.

 **-We should probably keep it down, we don't want to wake anyone up!** Akiza stated and Yusei nodded. He then sat up straight at where he was sitting and stretched.

 **-Tired?** Akiza asked him. Before Yusei could answer, she yawned.

 **-Look who's talking!** Yusei teased. Akiza smiled. As Yusei sat more comfortably on the couch, Akiza snuggled in his chest. Yusei chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

 **-You're so warm!** Akiza mumbled before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Crow woke up with the sun in his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked around. The twins had just started waking up and Jack was already on his feet. He stretched as he noticed something.

 **-Where's Akiza?** Crow asked Jack, who shrugged.  
 **-She probably woke up early! I wonder if everyone else is up.** As Jack said that, someone knocked on their door.

 **-Come in!** Crow said. The door opened and Yugi walked into the room.

 **-Good morning! Did you sleep well?** Yugi asked them with a smile. The twins smiled back and nodded.

 **-Good morning! And yes, thank you!** Jack said. Yugi looked around the room.

 **-Where's Akiza?**

 **-She probably woke up early!** Crow stated as he stood up. Yugi nodded and walked out the room, the others following close behind. In the hallway, they met with everyone else.

 **-Why don't we go to the kitchen to grab something to eat?** Yugi suggested. The others nodded. Yugi took off and walked down the stairs, but paused as soon as he walked into the living room. The others stopped too, most of them with curiosity taking over their features. Right there before them were the sleeping forms of Yusei and Akiza, curled up together. Jack and Crow were trying hard not to laugh, and Crow mumbled to himself.

 **-If only I had a camera right now!**

* * *

 **Me: So, this wraps this up pretty well! I thought it would be harder to write this chapter, but apparently, once you get the words flowing, you can't stop!  
**

 **Akiza: Did we hae to be all cuddly for the whole world to see?**

 **Me: I think it was cute!**

 **Yusei: Crow will never stop teasing me about it...**

 **Me: There is always a way for you to shut his mouth.**

 **Yusei:*blushing* Yeah... let's think of other options.**

 **Me: Hahahaha!**

 **Yami:So, I think it's time for us to go!**

 **Me: true! See ya in monday guys!**

 **Everyone: Buh-bye! (Yes, that was a Markiplier refference)**


	8. Author's Note

**Hello, everyone! First of all, I am really, REALLY sorry for not updating for so long! Part of the reason is that my computer was acting up and I couldn't connect to the internet. Another is scout camp and family vacation. But, the main reason was that I've come to a point where the story starts to get boring and I don't really want that. So I've decided to rewrite the story before it's too late, to make it more interesting and frankly, to not lead me up to a dead end. I know that it's not the story that leads me to a dead end, but every time I try to write something to get the story going, I can't come up with anything. So I hope you will all understand and be patient for just a little bit longer. Thank you, everyone, who has stuck with this story even though** **the delays! I will see you again soon!**


End file.
